Beauty and the Spider
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: A girl named Jade who is a childhood friend of Kagome is invited to come to the Fedural era of Japan. She encounters a Hanyo named Naraku but then Naraku began to change and have feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha except for my oc

* * *

Chapter 1 Jade

A nineteen year old girl named Jade who is sitting outside wearing her Metallica shirt with ninja star necklace, fingerless gloves, jeans and sneakers was sitting at a tree with her two pets Doberman Lucien and Firehawk Kasai reading Romeo and Juliet.

Jade met Kagome since they were kids , Kagome was getting bullied by a five girls at school until Jade came to them and protects her until they left. Yet Jade fights them causing them to run away and they became friends through high school. Yet They finally both graduated from their school and planning to stay at the Federal era in Japan.

"Jade are you ready to go see my friends?" Kagome Asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Jade Answered.

"Kagome." Jade called.

"Yes what is it Jade?" Kagome Asked.

"Kagome, do you think is it impossible if a person who had a evil and cruel can he or she be Purified by loving someone who actually loves him or her?" Jade questioned to Kagome.

"Well it depends on a person who you redeemly love. Jade I'm sure you find someone to love you." as Kagome said to her friend as Jade smiles at her. They headed to the shrine and dive into the well.

Jade sees a blue light and now they are at the Federal Era.

Kagome, climbs out of the well, Jade tooks Lucien out first that he can't climb while Kasai saves on Kagome's shoulder perched up as Jade climbs out of the well.

"Thanks Kagome." Jade said to her friend.

"No problem, come I'll show you to my friends." Kagome said to Jade as they headed to the village where Kagome's friends are waiting for her.

"Kagome!" Shippo called as he hugs Kagome.

"Shippo, did you miss me?" Kagome asked to the kit.

"Yes, I really missed you." Shippo answered as he looks the girl.

"Who is she Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Oh this my friend Jade, Jade this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala." Kagome said as Jade looks at her friends.

"Hi." Jade said.

"I see you have a Doberman and a Fire Hawk Jade." Said Sango.

" This is Lucien and Kasai. They're my pets. so I can train them to attack." Jade answered as she began to talk to the group while A man wearing a baboon pelt watches the girl with the Inu gang.

'That girl is she no it can't be.' Naraku thought and he smiles that he will be planning to do something to the tomboyish girl when he encounters her.

* * *

 **Kasai means Firehawk in Japanese**

 **What would Naraku will do to Jade when he encounters her? Find out on the next chapter**

 **In the ending of this story do u want them have a boy or a girl please send a review btw if you don't like the story please leave immediately I don't like negative reviews when I write a new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kidnapped

Jade sees the Kagome's friends and her two pets sleeping as she looks at the night filled with stars. She got up and headed outside to look at the stars. The girl sat down as a man with Black long hair, golden eyes and wore samurai armor came to her.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"I'm Kuromusa the dragon demon" the man introduced himself to the girl as he came to the girl and grabs her by the chin but pushed away by Jade.

"I will never be your lover, and you will not force me." Jade replied as Kuromusa covers her mouth causing her to be unconscious. He puts her down and attempts to rapes the girl but stopped by a strange scent.

"Kuromusa. Get away from her." A voice replied as the dragon demon stands up and sees a man who standing face to face.

"Naraku" Kuromusa called as Naraku chuckles evily.

"Back off She is mine." Kuromusa growled.

"I saw the girl first before you did. You only want Money, power and Women" Naraku Replied as the dragon demon charges at him with his sword.

"Damn you Naraku." Kuromusa cursed as Naraku released his tentacles from his body and pieces through his chest causing him to bleed.

"Do not underestimate me Kuromusa or you will suffer the consequences." Naraku warned the dragon demon as he grabs the girl, miasma appears and disappears leaving her with Kuromusa alone in the fields. Kasai watched the scene, she flew to the house and wakes up Kagome by pecking her body with her beak softly.

"Kasai what is it?" Kagome asked as the firehawk screeched while the rest of the Inu group woke up.

"What is she saying Kagome?" Shippo asked as Kasai begans to make a

"A man kidnapped Jade and now taking her to the castle." Kagome answered.

"By who" Miroku Asked as the Firehawk screeched that they knew who Kasai is talking about.

"Naraku." Inuyasha called as Kasai shook her head yes.

"Why would he take her, what was his purpose?" Miroku Asked as Kasai shook her head saying 'I don't' look

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about Jade when she wakes up." Sango replied.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the sky Naraku was carrying Jade in the miasma with his Saimyōshō by his side.

'This girl what does she mean to me, and why did she come here?' Naraku thought as he looks down at the girl in his arms and flew to the castle.

* * *

I want to make my Dragon demon oc Kuromusa as the main villain on the story and Naraku as the main hero of the story. What will Naraku do to Jade when he gets to his castle? How Kuromusa tells to her friends that he was kidnapped by Naraku? Find out next chapter


End file.
